


As Soon As We Started to Move

by medusa20



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sheldon and Penny had an encounter before she move to 2311 Los Robles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just between ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from my fixation with the pilot episode of TBBT and the dynamic between Penny and Sheldon in it. What if they had met before ?
> 
> Also, Sheldon's shoe fetish is now part of my personal canon(Thank you , TempestJo)
> 
> Finally, I dedicate this story to Stock2007 for being such a loyal reviewer, great pupil and reliable driver. Even on his day off.
> 
> Oh, and hat tip to Trippy41 who never met a sentence of mine she couldn't pull apart or a typo she couldn't find.

**_Conquest is easy; control is not._ **

_Capt. James T. Kirk_

 

**March 2007**

Sheldon counted the beats of the music. Standard techno. The rhythm reminded him of the movements of quarks as they formed mesons and baryons. Leonard appeared at his side.

"One virgin Cuba Libre." He handed Sheldon the Coke. "And I even got you a little umbrella."

"Thank you , Leonard. Can we go home now?"

Leonard's shoulders slumped, "No, Sheldon. We can not go home now. This is Anything Can Happen Thursday. We are going to enjoy the atmosphere." Leonard eyed two women in black tank tops and suggestively ripped jeans. One of them smiled at him over her shoulder.

Sheldon sipped his Cuba Libre and sulked. He hated the third Thursday of every month. So unpredictable. So unscheduled. So loud! The lights flashed blue and purple and the music managed to increase in volume.

"Can you at least make a sincere attempt to find someone with whom to copulate so we can leave rather than ogle her from afar?" Sheldon yelled.

"Hang on," Leonard leaned an elbow on the small table. "I am evaluating prospects."

"If by 'prospects', you mean women with whom you haven't got a Snowball's chance in a CAT scanner then there's an entire dance floor full." Sheldon gestured to the throbbing mass in front of them. His iridescent Batman logo caught the light.

"There's a process to this, Sheldon." Leonard glared. "You wouldn't understand."

"Leonard, I have an immeasurable IQ. I understand _everything_." Leonard took a final sip of his drink and walked off into the crowd of pulsing bodies.

Sheldon remained at the table. It was one of those high circular ones with the stools underneath. His legs were cramped from being wedged under there. He could stand but this venture showed no signs of ending soon. He had found the most ideal spot in the club. It was close enough to a window so he wasn't smothered by smoke yet far enough that he didn't get a chill. The speakers were located at angles away from his ears so the music, while deafening, was not damaging his Vulcan hearing. Finally, he had a view of the dance floor, enabling him to watch Leonard's progression amongst the women but it in no way made him part of the scene.

Several disco balls dropped from the ceiling, bouncing circles flight everywhere. The crowd whooped in delight. Sheldon ruminated on the prismatic effect and why it would cause such excitement. The ball was simply covered with mirrors consisting of hundreds or thousands of facets, nearly all of approximately the same shape and size. They had been around since the 1920s. Hardly a novelty. Except, there was an odd refraction on the floor itself. Sheldon sat up but the crowd closed in before he could determine the source. He slid from the stool and his knees buckled. He shook off the cramp and moved to the dance floor. It was a well-established fact that Dr. Sheldon Cooper did not dance in any universe, not even when he was comprised of bon bons and other confections in it. He had no intention of dancing now. His approach to the floor was out of curiosity.

As he drew closer, the crowd thinned and the flash appeared again. Sheldon's mouth twitched with disappointment. Hair. The light was bouncing off hair. Blond hair at that. Nothing special. He turned to leave when the owner of that hair grabbed his arm right at the crook of his elbow.

"Dance with me." She said. Sheldon looked down in surprise. She was wearing a white tank top that did little to shield a not unnoteworthy bust line. Her skirt was denim and just barely covered her…she did a little twirl in front of him…really nice ass. He sighed; sometimes even Homo Novus felt a base urge or two.

"I don't dance." He informed her.

"What!" She held a hand up to her ear. Sheldon leaned down. Despite her silver sandals, she was no where near his height. He placed his mouth near her ear; she kept moving to the music so his lips actually brushed against it. He caught the scent of jasmine.

"Well, hello there." She said coyly. Strawberry now filled his senses from her lips. Sheldon turned slightly and caught sight of eyes, green like new leaves and rimmed with a thick line of black. He blinked, very aware that those eyes hadn't stopped staring into his and that he had begun to sway to match her rhythm. He stood up again. She reached out and gave his hips a playful sway. Sheldon jumped back.

'What on Earth…"and knocked into a man behind him.

"Watch it." The guy growled. The woman in front of Sheldon pulled him toward her. Sheldon soon found himself pressed up against soft cotton and rough denim. It had an interesting effect.

"See, you're dancing." She smiled at him and turned in his arms. . He was now pressed to her back, his hands riding low on her hips, moving with her. When her hand slid up around his neck, they both dipped and his lips found her ear. Sheldon meant to pull away, to extricate himself from the heat of this woman and gulp down his Cuba Libre. Find Leonard and get back to the safety of his Spot at home. Instead, he brushed her ear again, taking in the floral scent and the undertones of something deeper. Primal. She turned in his arms again. One shapely leg worked its way between his. Her hips gave a deep swing and Sheldon found his rotating in the same fashion except he could feel ,through his khakis, a whisper of silk. Oh dear Lord.

"You're a fast learner." She had leaned toward his ear again.

"You have no idea." How had his lips found her neck? Her hands draped over his shoulders which only pulled her closer. The music throbbed around them. Her hips fused to his. His hands gripped her waist and she gave a slow smile in response. She ran her hands down his chest; his breath hitched. He noticed that her breathing had increased as well. Their eyes locked and she licked her lips. Sheldon slid his hands lower over her hips, following the curve of her leg. He cupped his hand around the thigh that braced against his leg. Not even his Spot was this soft, pliable and …oh, oh. She traced the line of his jaw with her nose. He pushed her away from him.

"I don't know your name ." He blurted. Her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to answer.

"I'm…"

"Sheldon!" Leonard was standing near him. Fuming. "I've been looking for you for twenty minutes. What the hell are you doing on the dance floor?"

Sheldon gaped. He turned back to the blond but his hands were empty. He cleared his throat.

"Looking for you.' He blinked off the eye twitch that came with the lie.

"Let's go." Leonard said. "We have to work in the morning." Sheldon followed obediently behind. He glanced over his shoulder once more but the crowd was indistinguishable again.

XXXX

Work. How could he focus on work? Sheldon stared at his whiteboard the following day and not a single variable appeared on it. Not even X. He leaned his forehead against the board. This is why he avoided relationships! This is why no good ever came from suggestive dancing. For once, his mother's pastor was right.


	2. The plan was rearranged

**April 2007**

He walked home from the comic book store. Sheldon went on, unaware of the trees in bloom or the birds singing with more gusto. He dodged and twisted around the other pedestrians until he was exhausted. This is why he never walked- too many opportunities for unwanted contact.

As he waited for the 'Walk' signal, the wind brushed across his face. A caress he had been trying to forget for a month lit up every nerve ending. He closed his eyes. He was back under the pulsing lights. The damp, hot silken feel of her grinding on his leg. The signal chimed; people pushed past him to continue on their way. He stayed, rendered motionless by a woman whose name he didn't know.

**May 2007**

Sheldon pushed his dessert away, "I can't eat this."

Raj, Howard and Leonard all dropped their spoons simultaneously.

"Why?" Leonard demanded.

"Is the ice cream not 25 degrees Fahrenheit?" Raj inquired.

"That's not it." Sheldon moped

"Is the color of the bowl not a complimentary color to the dessert inside per the color wheel?" Howard tried.

"No." Sheldon mumbled, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth.

"You're not having an allergic reaction so don't even go there." Leonard ordered. Sheldon took another spoonful and made a face. He couldn't keep eating this. The taste brought to mind the scent of lips so close to his. A taste of what he could never have, mocking him in his own home on a Tuesday night.

"I …just don't want it. I don't like it. Please don't ever get this again." Sheldon rose from his spot and went to his room.

"Since when does he hate strawberry shortcake?" Howard wondered.

**June 2007**

Sheldon's lectured ended and he returned his exams. All around him, students frowned, grimaced or sighed in relief as they peered inside the blue booklets. On the far side of the room, one of the female students gasped at her grade and instantly, he was back on the dance floor...

She was grinding against him and his hand was supporting her thigh. A secret smile played about her lips when he wrapped his fingers more firmly around her leg. His fingers are long and each tilt of her hips allowed him to feel just past the silk between her thighs. He realized she was wearing the skimpiest of undergarments. His arousal was controlled only by silently reciting elements. Still, he moved his hand further. She was right there with him.

He moved the tip of his index finger. Her gasp at his boldness sent a jolt through him. The dancers around them were oblivious. Her eyes opened. Joined with his. His finger was slick, almost enveloped in the heat of her. The dare in her eyes blocked out all other sounds. He won't break the stare. Their eyes widened. This could be so much more and they've only just realized it


	3. This groove he can't ignore

**July 2007**

Sheldon wandered through the department store. Bored with Howard's search for even tighter pants, Leonard's purchase of yet another hooded sweatshirt and Raj's selection of disturbing sweater vests, he meandered through the various sections of the store, looking for something that would catch his eye.

He ended up in the shoe department. The far corner was a flurry of activity. Women climbed over each other, pawing through clearance racks. He shook his head. The fascination the opposite sex had with footwear was a mystery. Sheldon turned his attention to the other displays. One table was showcasing shoes that every member of his mother's prayer group surely owned. Interestingly enough, they were adjacent to a table of shoes that Missy would describe as fu…fornicating shoes.

Sheldon circled the table, taking in metallic spike heels, peep toe openings. He picked up a black leather ankle boot with a metal studded removable strap. He held the strap in his hand. A dark smirk hooked up one side of his mouth as he pictured a more delicate wrist than his with this leather strap holding it to his headboard. A pair of shoes much like his mother's on the next table fell in his line of vision and he hastily put the boot down and walked away with red cheeks.

He was so flustered by his thoughts that he walked right into a display of sandals. There it was on a pedestal above the others. _The_ silver sandal. Sheldon swallowed. He picked it up and wove his fingers through the straps. She was there. Standing in front of him, running the foot bound by this shoe along his calf. Her eyes, smoky with kohl, ignited with his own. She could see right through him. He felt like he knew every thought she ever had. It was why he couldn't stop touching her. The pull of being understood so easily was irresistible.

"Can I help you with that, Sir?"

Sheldon blinked. A saleswoman was in front of him. Her smile was strained and she kept looking at his hands. Sheldon glanced down. The little silver shoe was pressed to his chest and twisted by his hands.

"I' m sorry." Sheldon mumbled and handed the shoe back to her. The Prince in _Cinderella_ was obviously a very tortured soul.

**August 2007**

Sheldon sat in his spot. He sipped his tea. His mind was at rest. He was not unhappy. Finally, he had managed to exercise Kolinari over the blond temptress in his mind. He no longer stared openly at every head of long blond hair that went past. He kept his peeks veiled. He didn't wake , gasping from dreams. Rather, his nightly encounters with her had been assimilated by his subconscious as part of his routine. His work was not interrupted by the phantom whispering of her in his ear; he simply continued his equations through it. And, if he wore his Green Lantern short more than its allotted rotation, it wasn't because the color was indistinguishable from her eyes.


	4. Back to you again

**September 2007**

The scent of jasmine brought him to his knees. Literally. Sheldon and Leonard were walking back from filing paper work at the university' s admin building. When a short cut through the botany department's garden undid the physicist. The perfume hit Sheldon. Leonard let out a cry of surprise but his roommate was already kneeling on the ground…

Her head tilted in pleasure, presenting him with a long uninterrupted line of neck. The music changed tempo- slower, bass-heavy. Her hands reached back, gripping his hips. He wanted to run his tongue from the dip of her shoulder to behind her ear. Her effect on him was baffling. The desires, urges and needs pounding through him had all been channeled into science. At least since he was sixteen.

Jasmine drowned him but Sheldon found he was intrigued by the subtle under scent. Like perfume, she had top, middle and base notes. Sheldon longed to kiss his way down, over her shoulders, past her breasts, taking in the delicate aroma. A sea green eye was on him. The knowledge in it took his breath away. Their bodies writhed on the dance floor in perfect sync. She knew his desires. How else could this be happening so effortlessly with no reservations from him? The curve of her ass rubbed against his need for her.

"Mmm. Yeah." She breathed out and Sheldon whimpered.

When she turned in his arms to run her hands down his chest, he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the floor pulsing right beneath them. To hike up her skirt and delve his tongue into the deepest part of her. The smell was driving him that crazy and he needed to taste, taste, taste.

He contented himself with slipping a finger just along the seam of her. Their eyes had an endless conversation. He's never wanted to touch a woman this way and she seemed to know that and took great pleasure from being his undoing. She was close enough that he could capture her mouth with his. Unthinkable. It would be his total downfall. If their lips met, he'd be hers completely. He'd have to find the darkest place here and have her. Fast. Against a wall. No talking.

She leaned in and ran her nose along his jaw. Jasmine seared his brain. He's going to give in. He had to give in. Just one question first…

"Sheldon!" Leonard sounded as if he was yelling at him from underwater. His face a mixture of irritation and concern. "What happened.?"

"I…I must have tripped." Sheldon stammered. He can't get up. Everything is out of control.

"Well, get up." Leonard ordered.

"In a minute." Sheldon collected his thoughts. "Leonard, today might be a good day to make that visit to the sperm bank that we talked about."

XXXX

Sheldon and Leonard returned home after their failed attempt to donate sperm. The donating wasn't an issue. Sheldon was the issue. Sheldon was always the issue. Still he certainly seemed more at ease as they entered the building to get their mail.

Sheldon climbed the stairs and didn't feel the fire in his blood for the first time in months. Why he hadn't thought of that before escaped him. Of course he knew why. Consumed with lust, his brain had failed to see the most obvious solution. Occam's Razor never failed. That is why it was best to avoid such entanglements. With each step, Sheldon felt the cold control enter every part of him. Like systems shutting down until only his mind functioned. He felt like himself again. There would be no more disruption to his life. The demon had been exorcised. He and Leonard reached their landing. Sheldon had one final moment of peace before he realized she had moved in across the hall.

The end.


End file.
